Mrs Veronica Matthews nee Wasboyski and Mrs Riley Friar nee Matthews
by forest63
Summary: Cory Matthews is a 27 year old widow father of three. He lost his wife Topanga when he was 25 years old and his best friend and secret crush Shawn left when he was 16 years old now he is getting married to Veronica Wasboyski but what if she is someone he knew and loved. 15 years later he gives away his oldest daughter.


Mrs Veronica Matthews nee Wasboyski and Mrs Riley Friar nee Matthews

Summary: Cory Matthews is a 27 year old widow father of three. He lost his wife Topanga when he was 25 years old and his best friend and secret crush Shawn left when he was 16 years old now he is getting married to Veronica Wasboyski but what if she is someone he knew and loved. 15 years later he gives away his oldest daughter.

Word Count: 2,684

Rating: K+

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters or the places from Boy Meets World. The rights goes to Michael Jacobs and April Kelly

27 year old Cory Matthews is standing at the front of a marquee in Central park it is his wedding day in front of him was the Celebrants and behind Cory was friends and family sitting down ready for the wedding to begin. This is not Cory's first marriage he had originally got married to the love of his life Topanga Lawrence on the 5th November 1999 when their both 19 years old and in their second year of college. On the 5th May 2000 just after their had finished their third year of college Cory and Topango Matthews who was 5 months pregnant at the time and Cory's older brother Eric and his pregnant wife Michelle Matthews moved to Washington DC. On the 1st September 2000 Cory and Topango welcome their son Elliot Matthews into the world and Eric and Michelle also welcome their son James Matthews into the world. 10 months later on the 21st July 2001 a month after Cory and Topanga had graduated from college both couples welcome their second children, Riley Matthews the daughter of Cory and Topanga and Jessica Maththews the daughter of Eric and Michelle into the world. 2 years later on the 19th April 2004 Topango who was a law student and Cory who was a trainee teacher welcome their third child and second son Auggie Matthews and Eric a weatherman and Michelle a radio DJ also welcome their third child and second son Andrew. When Auggie was a year old Cory become a widow father to Elliot,Riley and Auggie when Topanga passed away from breast cancer she only found out a month before by that time it was too late. A month after Topango had passed away Cory and his three children along with Eric and Michelle and their three children moved to New York City where Cory started working as a middle school history teacher at John Quincy Adams Middle School, Eric become a high school media teacher and Michelle a high school art teacher at the local High School. 5 months later on the 20th October 2004 Cory started to date Veronica Wasboyski a middle school english teacher who Cory became friends with on his first day working at John Quincy Adams Middle School. 5 months later on the 19th March 2005 Cory asked Veronica to marry him and today the 4th March 2006 Cory is marrying Veronica.

Cory felt a tap on his shoulder and he looked up to into the worried face of his older brother Eric who was also his best man. Cory looks round and sees that all the guest was here and it looks like the bridal party would be coming in soon. It was still hard to think that two people was missing when Cory and Topanga had got married their had decided to renew their vows when their were 27 years old but that never happened and 11 years ago when Cory was 16 years old he said goodbye to his best friend and secret crush Shawn Hunter on friday at the end of the school day when monday came along both Shawn and the english teacher and Shawn's guardian Jonathan Turner didn't arrive to school or work and that was the last time anyone saw both of them.

Cory felt another tap on his shoulder he looked up again and Eric looked more worried and Cory looked round and saw that the bridal party had arrived and waiting for the bride to make her arrival.

"Cor are you alright" Eric asked with a worried look on his face.

"I am fine Eric I was just looking down memory lane" Cory answered.

"Well stop looking down memory because your bride is about to walk down aisle" said Eric

"Ok" said Cory

A few minutes later Cory is stand still looking forward when he heard the music start he turned round just as Veronica and he father started to walk down the aisle. Veronica is a beautiful 27 year old with wavy chocolate brown shoulder length hair and bright chocolate brown eyes. Veronica and her dad arrived next to Cory he started smiling at her. The Celebrants step forward.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, the joining of 2 hearts and to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love and to add our best wishes to the words which shall unite this couple in marriage. Should there be anyone who has cause why this couple should not be united in marriage speak now" said the Celebrants.

At first their is no sound because everyone thinks that Cory and Veronica are perfect together then just as the Celebrants is about to carry on Veronica speaks up.

"I do" said Veronica.

"Veronica honey you don't need to say I do yet" said Cory.

"I know that Cory but I don't think I can marry you anymore" said Veronica.

"What do you mean Veronica I throught we were happy together I throught you love me" said Cory.

"Cory I still love you but I have been keeping a secret and I have been lying to you" said Veronica.

"What do you mean Veronica" said Cory.

"I was not born Veronica Wasboyski" siad Veronica.

"I don't care that is just a name" said Cory.

"It is not just not my name I was not born as a girl" said Veronica.

"I don't care you are a girl now and I love you and my children love you" said Cory.

"When I tell you who I used to be you are going to hate me and want nothing more with me because I left you" said Veronica.

"Veronica I would never hate you...hold on you said you left me but the only person other then my late wife who had died to leave was...Shawn oh my god Shawnie" said Cory while giving Veronica/Shawn a hug.

"I throught you would hate me and wanted nothing more to do with me why are you not upset I left you over 11 years ago with not even a letter to say that I was leaving" said Veronica/Shawn it look like she was going to cry.

"Shawnie as I said before you told me who you were I would never hate you and I don't care that you are now a woman called Veronica because I loved you as Shawn I even I had a crush on you and I love you as Veronica and still want to marry you ok so I was upset when you left 11 years ago but I know you must have had a reason but I am so dumb you left after the end of the project for the school paper and you went by Veronica Wasboyski so I should of remembered" said Cory.

"Cory you are not dumb as you said it was 11 years ago so not many people will remember things like that" said Veronica/Shawn.

"Hold on that means that..." said Cory.

Veronica's dad step forward.

"Hello Mr Matthews or I should say Cory because you are about to become my son in law it is nice to see you again" said Veronica's dad.

"...your dad is Mr Turner" said Cory.

"That is correct Cory but because I am not your teacher anymore and because I am going to be your father in law soon you should call me Jonathan or even dad".

"Ok Jonathan" said Cory.

Cory turned back round to face Veronica.

"Now Veronica honey we need to carry on with this wedding because I still want you to become Veronica Matthews. You may carry on" Cory said while looking at the Celebrants.

The celebrants step forward again.

"Who gives this woman today to be married" asked the Celebrants.

Jonathan steps forward

"My wife and I" said Jonathan

Jonathan steps back while moving the veil and giving his adopted daughter a kiss on the cheek.

"Today we have come together to witness the joining of two lives. For them out of the rountine of ordinary life the extra ordinary has happened . They met each other, fell in love and are finalzing it with their wedding. A good marriage must be created. It is never being too old to hold hands. It's remembering to say I love you everyday and it is not just arrying the right person it is being the right partner" said the Celebrants

The Celebrants looks to Cory and Veronica who are holding hands.

"Now Cornelius and Veronica will say their vows" said the Celebrants.

"I Cornelius Andrew Matthews take you Veronica Alice Wasboyski to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow and forever" said Cory.

"I Veronica Alice Wasboyski take you Cornelius Andrew Matthews to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today,tomorrow and forever" said Veronica.

"Cornelius do you take Veronica to be your wife" said the Celebrants.

"I do" said Cory.

"Do you promise to love,honor,cherish and protect her forsaking all others and holding only unto her" said the Celebrants.

"I do" said Cory.

"Veronica do you take Cornelius to be your husband" said the Celebrants.

"I do"said Veronica.

"Do you promise to love,honor,cherish and protect him forsaking all others and holding only unto him" said the Celebrantss.

"I do" said Veronica.

"Now it time to present the rings" said the Celebrants.

Eric steps forward with both rings and passes them over to the Celebrants.

"Wedding rings are an unbroken circle of love,signifying to all the union of this couple in marriage" said Celebrants

"Veronica,this ring is my sacred gift with my promise that I will always love you,cherish you and honor you all the days of my life. And with this ring I thee wed" said Cory.

Cory slips the ring on Veronica finger.

"Cornelius,this ring is my sacred gift with my promise that that I will always love you,cherish you and honor you all the days of my life. And with this ring I thee wed" said Veronica.

Veronica slips the ring on Cory finger.

"By the power vested in me by the state of New York I now pronounce you husband and wife. Cornelius you may kiss your bride" said the Celebrants.

Cory and Veronica kiss.

"I present to for the first time Mr and Mrs Cornelius Andrew Matthews" said the Celebrants.

Cory and Veronica run down the aisle.

15 years later

It is now the 19th June 2021. A young woman of 20 years old is sitting in front of a mirror in her childhood bedroom with her shoulder length chocolate brown hair in roller and she is getting make up done. Her step mom Veronica stop putting her make up on.

"Riley dear you make up is done you can go and get you wedding dress on" said the step mom.

Riley and her best friend and matron of honor Maya Minkus nee Hart going into her parents bedroom to put her wedding dress on. 42 year old Cory Matthews walks into his oldest daughter bedroom and start hugging his wife.

"Veronica I can't believe our little girl is getting married I know when I first met Lucas Friar I didn't like him because all I saw was my little girl was growing up but now I see he is perfect for our little girl and know that where ever Topanga is now she would be so proud of her little girl" said Cory.

Riley comes back in with her wedding dress on.

"Oh honey you look so beautiful" said Cory and Veronica with a smile on their faces.

A hour later Riley and her dad are walking down the aisle. A few minutes later Riley is standing next to Lucas who is smiling at her. The Celebrants steps forward.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, the joining of 2 hearts and to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love and to add our best wishes to the words which shall unite this couple in marriage. Should there be anyone who has cause why this couple should not be united in marriage" said the Celebrants.

There is no sound everyone just want to carry on. The Celebrants carry on.

"Who gives this woman today to be married" said the Celebrants.

Cory steps forward.

"My wife and I" said Cory

Cory steps back while moving the veil and giving his daughter a kiss on the cheek.

"Today we have come together to witness the joining of these two lives. For them out of the routine of ordinary life the extraordinary has happened. They met each other, fell in love and are finalizing it with their wedding. A good marriage must be created. It is never being too old to hold hands. It's remembering to say I love you everyday and it is not just marrying the right person it is being the right partner" said the Celebrants.

The Celebrants looks at Lucas and Riley who are holding hands.

"Lucas and Riley will now be saying their vows" said the Celebrants.

"I Lucas Edward Friar take you Riley Amber Matthews to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today,tomorrow and forever" said Lucas.

"I Riley Amber Matthews take you Lucas Edward Friar to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today,tomorrow and forever" said Riley.

"Lucas do you take Riley to be your wife" said the Celebrants.

"I do" said Lucas.

"Do you promise to love,honor,cherish and protect her forsaking all other and holding only unto her" said the Celebrants.

"I do" said Lucas.

"Riley do you take Lucas to be your husband" said the Celebrants.

"I do" said Riley.

"Do you promise to love,honor,chrish and protect him forsaking all others and holding only unto him" said the Celebrants.

"I do" said Riley.

"Now it is time to present the rings" said the Celebrants.

Farkle steps forward with the rings and passes them to the Celebrants.

"Wedding rings are an unbroken circle of love,signifying to all the union of this couple in marriage" said the Celebrants.

"Riley,this ring is my sacred gift with my promise that I will always love you,cherish you and honor you all the days of my life. And with this ring I thee wed" said Lucas.

Lucas slips the ring on Riley finger.

"Lucas,this ring is my sacred gift with my promise that I will always love you,cherish you and honor you all the days of my life. And with this ring I thee wed" said Riley.

Riley slips the ring on Lucas finger.

"By the power vested in me by the state of New York I now pronounce you husband and wife. Lucas you may kiss your bride" said the Celebrants.

Lucas and Riley kiss.

"I present to you for the first time Mr and Mrs Lucas Edward Friar" said the Celebrants.

Lucas and Riley run down the aisle.


End file.
